The present invention relates generally to cargo restraint and location systems, and more specifically to multi-directional pallet restraints for cargo aircraft.
Aircraft cargo restraint devices are required to secure cargo to the cargo deck of an aircraft during transport. Conventional cargo restraint devices typically secure a cargo container in either one or two orthogonal directions. Multiple restraints are required to secure the cargo. Adjacent cargo locations will often need to be left vacant to provide sufficient room for installing a number of cargo restraint devices to the cargo deck floor. As a result, hours can be expended by ground workers to restrain cargo containers for transport and to unload. This additional time results in non-revenue generating down time and extra manpower expenditures.
What is therefore needed is an easily actuated, compact cargo restraint system for restraining a cargo container in all three coordinate axes with a fewer number of restraint devices.
The present invention is directed to a retractable cargo restraint system. In one preferred form, the present invention provides a system to quickly locate and restrain oversize and/or overweight cargo loads to prevent movement during transportation. The system is also designed with the intent to be installed on a new or used aircraft without interfering with or negatively affecting the pre-existing, installed systems on the aircraft. The cargo restraint system utilizes pairs of locking mechanisms that are located on opposing sides of a cargo pallet. Each locking mechanism includes a base that is secured to the cargo deck and pivotally connected to a retractable guide. The guides are useful in aligning the cargo pallet on the cargo deck. The lock mechanism also includes a lock hook that is pivotally connected to the guide and engages the cargo pallet to secure the cargo pallet to the cargo deck.
In another preferred form, a cargo restraint system is provided that is retractable below the cargo deck, and that can be permanently installed in the aircraft so as to not interfere with other cargo handling functions when not in use. In another preferred form, the present invention incorporates a lateral guide with a lock mechanism for an aircraft cargo deck that is fully retractable below the plane of the cargo deck.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limited the scope of the invention.